


Soft as Petals

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fic inspired by art, For Bluandorange's Hanahaki Comic, M/M, alchohol, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Alone in his room, Hanzo's mind drifts to something sweeter than the sake he's drinking





	Soft as Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/gifts).



> If you haven't read [Bluandorange's Hanahaki comic over on tumblr](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/169426097920/part-1-of-my-hanahaki-bullshit-part-1-part) then get on it. This is basically that really soft embrace in part 4 that Hanzo thinks about but I try to words it.

Hanzo always ends up here, one way or another. 

Alone in his rooms with nothing but sake for company. It is his own fault. It is always his own fault. The growth in his lungs is his own fault, the bright red cactus blooms and the gunslinger they represent don’t even factor in. Hanzo is the one who had to grow the feelings in the first place for the… affliction to have even taken hold. 

Even then, in his dark room, Hanzo’s mind— or perhaps his heart— wanders. 

Jesse’s hand is warm as it threads through Hanzo’s hair, running through the strands before he tucks it behind Hanzo’s ear. Jesse’s touch is featherlight on Hanzo’s face as it trails from Hanzo’s cheekbones to his jaw, where Jesse tenderly lifts Hanzo’s face before cradling his head. Hanzo is then brought to Jesse’s chest, where the gunslinger wraps both arms around him in a tender embrace. Despite himself, Hanzo melts into the hold, tucks himself closer to Jesse’s broad chest. 

He feels safe. Safe in Jesse’s arms. 

Jesse’s hand is a welcome weight in Hanzo’s hair as it passes through it again, soothing, sweet. It remains there as Jesse dips to press kisses to the corner of Hanzo’s eyes, then the crest of Hanzo’s cheekbone before Jesse’s lips follow their own path downward. There is a moment, before their lips meet, where Jesse rubs noses with Hanzo, a smile of sweet contentment on his face. Hanzo feels like he’s drowning. 

Jesse lowers his lips to Hanzo’s, and as their mouths barely touch it becomes too much and a swell of affection and want and _need_ courses through Hanzo. Hanzo’s heart thuds loudly in his chest and his lungs feel fit to burst until he cannot bear it anymore, his desires and affections are spilt from his mouth in a cacophony of hacks and wheezes.

Cactus petals, soft like the kisses and embraces he so desires and red with blood stain the table before him, the sake spilled. A much different emotion overtakes and Hanzo sends both the bloodied petals and his cup crashing to the floor. Unbidden, the argument with Genji surfaces in Hanzo’s mind.

“I am not a coward.” Hanzo declares into the silence of his room. 

Hanzo rises to his feet and leaves his room and walks purposely down the corridors to find McCree’s before he can stop himself. He’ll put an end to this, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much also wrote this so I don't burn out working on my Big Bang fic, now I gotta work on that.
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
